permaculturefandomcom-20200213-history
Tacomepai permaculture Design Course
Permaculture Design Course at Tacomepai in Northern Thailand, Sunday 17th July to Sunday 31st July 2011 Taught by Stephen Thomas and assisted by Sandot Sukkaew. Come join us at Tacomepai for our unique and creative Permaculture Design Course. The full 72hour course will introduce you to recognising underlying patterns of nature in order to farm and live sustainably, anywhere and in any situation. You will learn the design principles and methods used in permaculture including composting, tree ecology, sustainable architecture, water conservation, organic gardening, and more. Tacomepai is an established organic farm, in the beautiful area of Pai in Northern Thailand. We aim to protect and promote the traditional sustainable way of life of the area, working with both the local people and visiting guets to educate, raise awareness and motivate positive change. By joining us you will help support our cause, experience the real Thai culture, and learn in an inspiring and creative environment. For more inforamtion about Tacomepai visit our website www.tacomepai.com Course Curriculum The 72 hour interactive course, follows the original recommended Permaculture Design Certificate Course curriculum by founder Bill Mollison. In addition you will get the opportunity to learn traditional methods used by the local hilltribe people, including bamboo construction, herbal medicine and much more. The concepts covered in the course are applicable to all climatic zones and will allow you to immediately utilize skills learnt to create permaculture designs and integrate permaculture principles in any situation. The information will be delivered with a mixture of theory, hands on learning and group participation. All studies are held in English The cost $650 per person This cost includes three vegetarian meals per day, fruit and tea during break time, and accomodation in our traditional bamboo bungalows (depending on numbers you may have to share living spaces). Stephen Thomas Stephen kicked off his professional working life with a Bachelor of Design - Industrial Design degree and then worked for the following decade designing Furniture in Melbourne, Australia. Failing health led to a complete change of priorities, followed by a change of lifestyle and career. On leaving the furniture design industry, Stephen launched himself into his new passion; permaculture, by completing a 72 hour Permaculture Design Certificate with the renowned Geoff Lawton at the Permaculture Research Institute in NSW, Australia. Witnessing Geoff’s vast knowledge, Stephen was inspired to further his education with Geoff by becoming an intern and completing the first 10 week Permaculture Internship run by the Institute. Within this internship he completed an Earthworks Course, Project Aid Workers Course, Permaculture Design Certificate Teacher Training Course, and Compost Soil Biology Natural Fertilizer Course. In addition to this were many hours of classes and a lot of hands on experience on the farm. He was also involved in several permaculture design projects that Geoff had been requested to do, which involved client consultation, property design, and frequent site visits. Since then, Stephen has worked on farms in Australia, Hawaii, Thailand, and is currently working in Panama as a PDC teacher and consultant. His long term experience in design has been invaluable as the techniques used are universal across all design fields. Stephens’ combined passion for design and permaculture allow him to teach the frame work of the permaculture design system with great clarity, which then enables the students to go out into the field and build their knowledge to populate that frame work. Sandot Sukkaew Founder of Tacomepai, Sandot has a background in electric engineering, having worked in Saudi Arabia and under managerial positions. For the past 20 years he has been developing Tacomepai as an organic sustainable enterprise, aiming to preserve local customs and natural environment though example, education, and skills and cultural exchange. Sandot has a wealth of practical experience of farming in tropical environments developed through local knowledge, experimentation and skill sharing. For more information or to register please email tacomepai@gmail.com